bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's Misadventures: Rumors part 1
One Week Later, Saturday, 11:20 AM It was Saturday and Michael had literally lounged around the house the whole day so far. C-Money went back to was in Blakton city so Michael was lazily sitting around. What his friend had failed to tell him was that this would be the day he returned from his out of town experience. Greg almost never called him during the weekends so he was left to wonder what was going on. Michael had logged onto his laptop and saw Greg's post on Facebook. "C-Money's back today :)" Michael sighed and grabbed his phone off the nightstand. He dialed Greg's number and waited for his answer. "Hey Mike." Greg said. "Hey, don't try that innocent 'hey Mike' shit with me, you didn't tell me C-Money was back today, you jerkoff." Michael retaliated, laughing. "Hey dude I didn't know he would be back until he called me yesterday." Greg replied. "Well are we doing anything tonight?" Michael asked, thinking that mabye they could all hangout or something. "I don't know we'll see what C-Money and Charles want to do." Greg says, and Michael thinks that this might be a bad idea. "Charles.." Michael says, worriedly. "The dude that tackled you off a dock, if we're hanging out then there might be some tackling. Haha here comes the sequel!" Michael joked laughing and Greg laughed as well. "Don't worry dude." Greg assures. "That will never happen again." Greg promised. "Anyways C-Money is here, I'll call you back and see what's up." Greg said, then hung up. Michael decided to play some Halo 3. Just then there was a knock on the door to his apartment. His sister was out, and still not talking to Michael, his mom was working as well as his dad so he was all alone. He got up from his chair and answered the door. In front of him stood Ryan, standing there with that mischivious grin across his face. "Why you smiling, suck any dudes off?" Michael insulted, with a grin of his own. "Why the hostility?" Ryan asks, with some sort of innocence in his face. "Oh no reason, just that you tried turning my friends against me and now you expect me to get on my knees and suck you off." Michael growled, Ryan kept up his posture. Not flinching at Michael who seemed to be having none of his attitude. "You think the king of the school is your friend?" Ryan mocked. Michael raised an eyebrow. "Because you're such an exceptional friend." Michael said sarcastically. "I know right." Ryan replied, absent mindedly. Michael laughed. "So what brings you to my place?" Michael asked. "Because as I said before I won't be your boyfriend no matter how many times you ask." Michael mocked, laughing to himself. "Just wanted to see what's up." Ryan said simply. Michael nodded and shut the door in his face. "Okay well bye!" Michael exclaimed. He then went and sat on the couch waiting to get a call back from Greg. After about fifteen minutes Greg returned his call. Took your sweet little time, Michael joked to himself. "Glad you decided to actually call me back, thought you forgot about sweet little Michael." Michael answered the phone, keeping his normal sarcastic attitude in place. "Sorry dude, yeah we are hanging out, at four, I'll call Charles." Greg said. "Alright you two won't fight will ya?" Michael questioned. "No pulling hair or slapping like little girls?" He continued to joke. Michael laughed softly. "No like I said that won't happen." Greg promised once again, then he hung up. Michael sat down and started watching tv. A Few Hours Later Michael arrived in front of the school ready to have some fun with the guys. Greg and Charles were waiting out front. "Afternoon ladies." Michael greeted them. They both turned and saw him. "Hey Michael, how's your day going?" Charles curiously asks. "It's a nice lazy day." Michael said, "what about you, any luck with the ladies?" Michael joked, bringing up Christy's rumor. "Why the fuck is that still on people's mind?!" Charles complained, all seriousness in his voice. Michael just laughes. "It's okay, we all need a gay friend." Michael jokes, literally laughing his ass off, and Greg laughes in unison. "Man now I wanna kill Christy." Charles whispers under his breath. "That's a little over the top." Greg speaks up. "The bitch ain't worth your time, only idiots will believe that slut." Greg continues. Just then C-Money comes out the school gate. Michael turns to face him, "where were you?" Michael says, with a false worried tone. "You're four minutes early!" He jokes and C-Money smiles back at them. He's had too much time without Michael's constant joking to cheer him up. "Sorry, I was sleeping, next time I'll be forty minutes late so you can start worrying about me." C-Money retorts. "So what's the plan?" Charles asks, they all pause to think for a moment before C-Money speaks up. "Maybe we can go to burger shot, or Rockin' Box, maybe the Carnival." C-Money suggested and the from then on they make their way to the carnival. When they finally get there they are walking around for a bit when the Jocks start making their way to them. Oh shit, here we go. Michael thought to himself. "Look it's C-Shit and his buddies." Ted says and the other Jocks laughed. Oh if only they knew I watched them cry like little girls. Michael thought and a smirk crossed his face instantly. "You know, why don't you do the world a favor and kill yourselves?" C-Money muttered, and the Jocks just looked at him. "Because we matter, unlike you." Damon said dumbly. Michael laughed outloud. "Best comeback ever!" Michael joked and Damon gave Michael the finger. "Awww you think I'm number one!" Michael sarcastically replied. Just then Charles steps in at them. "Why don't you guys go fuck yourselves like you usually do since you can't get any girls." Charles says in a matter of fact tone. Ted laughes as do the rest of the Jocks. "You're one to talk, Caldwell. Since I hear you being interested in boys and all." Casey retaliates. Charles steps forward and Greg instantly stops him. There were cops all over the place, Michael noticed one maybe 22 feet away talking on a radio. They were ready for a fight if one broke out. "Relax, he;s not worth it." Greg says calmly. Charles gave Greg a look of anger, he wanted to fight Casey, without Greg there he would've. "We'll be seeing you shitheads later." Ted mocks them, leaving them to what they were doing. Once they were gone Charles let loose on Greg and Greg had to bring him back down to earth, he would've gotten arrested. After a lengthy conversation they went and jumped on the Rollercoster. Michael sat next to Charles. "If I puke, it's going on you." Michael joked. The ride was incredibly tame and boring. After that they went on a few more rides and Charles suggested the Funhouse. C-Money instantly turned to him and started talking about stuff that's happened there. CHECK OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER AT BULLWORTH FOR C-MONEY CHAPTER 31 FOR THE REST!!!! Category:Blog posts